Love, Lies, Secrets
by Liliana Call
Summary: The drakes left everyone they cared about to protect them... But what happens if leaving them isn't the right move... Violet Hill is left unprotected but all that changes when three new kids show...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Alyxandra Harvey OWNS ALL!

**Love, Lies, Secrets**

**Summary:**

The drakes left everyone they cared about to protect them... But what happens if leaving them isn't the right move... Violet Hill is left unprotected but all that changes when three new kids show...

**Chapter One LPOV**

It's been 5 weeks 35 Days 840 hours 50 400 minutes and 3 024 000 seconds, since they left. The Drakes were my family, my second parents, my brother's, and most of all, my best friend, my sister, my life.

**_Flashback_**

_Smiling to myself, I grabbed my keys and began to drive to the Drakes, after everything that's happen I still feel safer in Nicholas arms. It's only been a couple of weeks since Helena was crowned, a couple of days since I was attacked by Hel-blar. _

_Shaking my head clear all those thoughts and slowly bringing myself out of the car. I notice all the lights are out in the house. Most people wouldn't dream about going into a house that was pitch black and they had also known that a family of vampires lived there. But no I'm not like that so naturally I walk into a house that's pitch black and a family of vampires live there, but hey I basically grow up in this house and with a vampire family._

_Walking to front porch, I knocked on the door, usually I would just walk in but something wasn't right. Slowly opening the door, I look into the hall, a very dark hall with only a little light from the moon. I ran my hand over the wall desperately trying to find the light switch, my hand grazes the top of the switch, with a flick the lights in the hall flicker on. _

_Walking slowly to the lounge room, I flick the lights on to find the room completely empty; there was nothing, no furniture at all. Backing away slowly I ran into all the rooms on the first fall turning on all the lights finding nothing, there were no pictures, tables, chairs there was nothing. My heart rate raising, I run upstairs, going through each room, feeling my silent tears fall down my cheeks, ran faster up to the third fall, frantically trying to control my breathing; I slowly make my way to the last room, praying that someone's there, opening the door the Nicholas room I hold my breath, slowly flicking the light on. I fall to the ground unable to control my tears any longer, it was empty the house was empty._

_I barely released that I was shaking, I couldn't breathe , One thing that ran through my mind was : They left me, they left without saying good-bye. Sitting up I look around one last time, there's one thing I do notice a letter._

_Pushing myself up, I walk over, slowly opening the letter, it read:_

_**Lucky,**_

_**By the time you find this we will already be gone, I'm sorry but this is the only way to keep you safe, you and your family safe.**_

_**After the hel-blar attacked you we knew it wasn't safe for you to be near us. We're doing this to protect you and we knew that if we said good-bye that you would never let us go. I'm sorry but this is the only way.**_

_**I hope one day you will forgive us. You can finally have a normal life without the supernatural at your doorstep.**_

_**I love you more than my own life..**_

_**Nicholas**_

_**Xoxox**_

**_Flashback ended_**

My life has never been the same since then. I'm no longer the sweet, kind and caring Lucy Hamilton everyone knew and loved.

And this is my story, my life my world since _they_ left.

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfiction story please review, If I get 5 reviews I'll update Tomorrow.. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update like I promised but my computer decided to die on me...**

**Alyxandra Harvey owns all characters**

Chapter 2 LPOV

"Lucy, Lucy hello anyone in their"

Shaking my head lightly

"Sorry mom what were you saying" I asked, desperately trying to hind the hurt in my voice.

"I was saying, that your birthday is coming up are you going to have party?"

"Mom you know I don't like parties anymore" sounding slightly frustrated.

"But sweetie it's your 18th, what teenager doesn't want an 18th?"

"I don't mom so drop it" moving to the front to door, closing it as I begin my late afternoon jog which I have been doing for the last 5 weeks.

Switching my IPod on shuffle, funny enough 'Are you afraid of the dark' comes on. Picking up my pace I run through the little forest surrounding our town. Running the same track day after day, I sigh.

3 hours later

Looking to the sky, I turn and begin to run back. Turing off my IPod, I stop trying to control my heart beat, because one thing that I've learnt since _they _left, is not to be in the wood s after sunset and believe me it was well after sunset. Another thing I've learnt is never run after nightfall because it turns into a chase and a chase is the one you don't want.

I was lost in my thoughts when I smelt something that is never good.

_**Hel-blar.**_

_**Hey guy's sorry it's really short but I will update tomorrow or tonight..**_

_**I'm adding a new POV in... and I need your help who should it be**_

_**Kieran**_

_**Hunter**_

_**Nicholas**_

_**Isabeau**_

_**Or a mystery person...**_

_**You guys decide...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's another chapter.. let me know how you like it..**

**I don't own anything Alyxandra Harvey Owns all!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Earlier that day**

**NPOV**

* * *

_Ugh! I'm going to lose it._

It's been almost 6 weeks since we left the people care about. More importantly Lucy, god I miss her. I know I'm not the only one either. Solange won't come out of her room and if she does she won't talk to anyone. Even Quinn and Logan have stopped making jokes, pulling pranks. I had just told her I loved her after all those years and as soon as I do we just pack up and leave without saying good-bye. I know that would hurt her more than any of us could imagine. But Mom and Dad said we were doing this for her and everyone else's protection. After mom became the Queen of the Vampires, things became un-safe for Lucy and her family, and the whole town at that. We had 4 assassinate attempts within 3 days of each other, not including targets on all the humans we have ever came to contract with. God sometimes life sucks and right now it really did.

Flicking through the channels trying to clear my mind from Lucy, with no hope due to the crappy signal we get.

Sighing I walk over to the kitchen, grabbing a cup and filling it with the dark red substance that keeps us alive. Moving the cup to my lips, I begin to drink losing myself in the bliss of it all; feeling the liquid slip down my throat honestly it was almost as good as Lucy's kisses.

_Almost_

Setting the glass down, I hear a knock knowing well enough that is never good; especially when that knock comes with the scent of your ,most well known enemy.

_Hosts _

Grabbing a stake from my belt I run to the front door, opening the door with enough force that the door could fly of the hinges which surprised me when it didn't.

Looking out I caught see anything even with vampire senses, as I continue to look around stepping out, while kicking something with my boot. I look down noticing a small package, reeking with the scent of hosts. Picking the package up, I take one last look around; I close the door, walking into the living room setting the package in the middle of the table.

"Family meeting. NOW!" I yell, as my voice carries through our house.

Within seconds everyone is here, looking at me confused. Watching their faces search mine for answers, I point to the small package.

"How did they find us" Dad muttered to himself

"Great here we go again" Logan whispered to Isabeau, as soon as he said she smacked him over the head. "Ow!"

Smiling to his response, I turn my gaze to my little sister, watching her eyes fill with tears. Watching your only baby sister so hurt and in fear is the most horrible thing you can see almost as bad as seeing my mother cry.

"So are we going to open it or stare at it all night" Quinn asked annoyed and impatient as usual; growling at his stupid remark, my glare sets on him.

"Can we please just get this over and done with...please" hearing Sol begging I feel my face soften as I walk over to her, holding her close and she cry's into my chest.

"I'll open it" Duncan replies hating seeing his little hurt and upset as well.

I turn my gaze to the package as we watch my older brother open the mystery package.

**DPOV**

Making my way over to the package, I slowly open it not sure what to expect.

But as soon as I open the lid one thing and one thing only comes to my mine

_**Blood.**_

**SPOV**

Inhaling that sweet smell, feeling the burn in my throat .I realize that the blood that is in the box is so familiar. Breathing in the of blood scent. I realize how and who.

"Oh god... no no no" I begin to cry, shaking in Nicholas's arms.

"It can't be them, please God no it can't" Looking over at my parents, seeing tears in my father's eyes, the tear stains on my mother's cheeks as she begins to cry in my father's shoulder.

"Their scent is too strong for it not to be" my father replied miserably

Looking over at the box, I pick up the letter sitting inside, dripping in blood.

As I unfold it, my heart drops as it's not a letter but a picture.

Turning the picture over I began to reading the back. My hearts stops.

'_Who else has to die for you to realise that we will get you and that crown, so much blood gone to waste, although hearing them scream and begging for us to stop is just mouthing watering. The next person we attack, we won't just attack oh no we have better plans for them mmmm I can't wait for their heart to stop, to her their screams _'

Turning the picture over, I feel my legs give way, dropping the picture.

The only thing that could go through my mind before I the blackness took over were.

Three people sitting near a camp fire, two of the have red crosses on their faces.

It's was Lucy's family and that blood was Lucy's

_**Parents**_

* * *

_**Hey guy's what did you think? I love all your reveiws and thanks for the surpport... Okay I will update this tomorrow night if I reach 15 reviews and I have another question for everyone**_

_**1) What do you think happened to Lucy's parents**_

_**2) Who's POV should be next **_

_**a. Nicholas's**_

_**b. Lucy**_

_**c. Mystery person**_

_**You guys decide **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 LPOV

_Hel –blar Fuck!_

This can't be happening. There haven't been any attacks or sightings since _they _left, why does it have to happen now.

"Well hello there" one of the undead bastards said.

"You smell amazing; just imagine your warm blood going down our throat boys" another said

Slowly I started backing away from them, but well with my luck that wasn't going to be an option. Just as I was going to take another step, I hit something hard but surprisingly warm.

I was about to turn around and see what the hell I ran into when I was suddenly pulled behind someone. Looking beside me was a man who looked around his early 20's and on my other side was another man who looks around his mid 20's. I was brought out of my thoughts when the young women in front of me spoke.

"I suggest you leave or you will not like the consequents" she spoke with death and ice in her voice. A few of the Hel-blar sneered at the young woman.

"And what makes you think that we will leave" one hissed.

"We're not leaving without the girl so hand her over" another yelled.

"Unfortunately I have neither time nor the patience to argue with you" The young woman snapped.

"Ha! Well I just we should be on our way boys" he said as he walked away, I relaxed slightly knowing one of the dangers were gone, till they ran straight as us. I turned to run but the two men held me in my spot.

Turning my gaze back to the hel- blar, I noticed the young woman took a step forward glaring at the crazy ass vampires. Shaking her head softly

"Moartea" was all she said. Just as she said there was a huge wall of fire surrounded attacking the hel-blar watching them turn into ash I can't help but feel a small smile come across my face but being me I just stood there just staring in shock I couldn't move. I honestly felt like a gold fish. The young woman let out a breath.

"Ia-o pentru a ascunde afara" she spoke softly. The two men nodded. Just as they were reaching for me, I punched the one on my left and heard something crunch, and kneed the one the right where it really hurts. Both men fall to the ground grunting.

I took this chance and ran as hard and as fast as I could. Looking over my shoulder checking if anyone was following me, but of course with my luck tonight I just had to trip.

"Fuck!" Was all I got out before the darkness took over.

?POV

"Well that went well, don't you think?" I sighed, looking towards the direction the girl ran off too.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

"Oh stop being babies and go get her" I said with a cold flat voice.

"Why don't you go get her, you're not the one who got kneed" Slatter snapped.

"Or punched shit I think she broke my nose Damn it!" Micheal exclaimed

"Because you value your lives and man-hood" I replied smoothly and calmly.

Smirking as I watched both men ran after the girl. I started strolling through the woods till I found the girl sleep passed out under my guards.

"What the hell did you do to her you!" I screeched at them.

Both men took a healthy step away from me and the girl.

"Hey we found her like this thank you very much" Micheal said with all his might trying hard not to show his fear.

Glaring at both men I take a step towards the girl, crouching next to her examing her injuries. Shaking my head looking at the small gash close to her hair line I stood back up with a final glare at both men. And begin to walk away.

"Take her back to the house and clean her up" I say as I walk away.

NPOV

_No God please no!_

Looking around the room, looking at my families' heartbroken faces and watching their silent tears fall. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there holding my sister as her tears fell and cries to me begging that it wasn't true and all I could do well was nothing I was frozen unable to move, unable to think, unable to feel anything.

Looking at my father and mother watching as tears fall down my mother's cheeks seeing her heart break into a million pieces, seeing the life leave her eye's to the lost of the only person close her who was basically her sister her only family was gone. Wanting so bad to tell it would be okay and that is was all a sick joke. But that would never happen Lucy's parents are gone.

_Shit!_

"Shit!" I gasped. Everyone turned their attention to me looking at me as if I were crazy.

"What about Lucy, where is she" I started babbling but shit how could I forget the one girl I love..._Shit_

"I honestly don't know Nicholas" My father all but whispered.

"WE NEED TO FIND HER, SHE'S MY BEST FRIENDS AND I'LL BE DAMN IF I'M GOING TO SIT HERE WHILE MY BEST FREIND NEEDS ME" Sol screams at all of us, and I honestly was scared.

My baby sister pulled herself out of my grip and ran upstairs. All we could hear were her cries begging to someone that Lucy would be okay. Looking at my families pained faces.

"I'm going back Solange is right Lucy does need us and I'm going to be there for her whether you're coming or not" and with that I walked to my room and began packing.

"I'm coming Luce, please hold on "whispering to myself.

Hey guy's I am super super sorry I haven't updated...but school assessment have been huge and I haven't had time to even look at anything so for that I'm sorry but I will update on Monday or Tuesday...

If you guys want anything to happen in this story let me know... it can be anything I like when people put input in stories so feel free to have a say..


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

LPOV

" '_Take her back to the house and clean her up_' Ugh now why should I do that she kicked me in the Jewels for fuck sake" A man said "Now why the hell are you laughing dickhead"

"Well she just proved that you actually have balls, I mean up till now I honestly didn't think you did have any" Another said with humour in his voice.

"You're a dick you know that" the first man exclaimed.

"At least I have one" the other replied.

"That's it".

_Hmmm maybe this is a good time to make myself known _I thought. I opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings ***(picture in profile)*** One word BEAUTIFUL, the room was so bright and open.

"Ouch! Damn Slatter get off me" the first man exclaimed. _Hmmm I wonder if they will notice that I leave_ I thought. As the men continued they little macho session.

I walked behind the couch hoping they won't see me, reaching for the door handle; I slowly pull it open watching the men as I do to see if they would notice men.

I sigh in relief as their completely oblivious to what is happening around them. I laugh under my breath and to face the door.

"AHHHH!"

SPOV (Slatter)

"AHHHH!"

"Shit" I jump up to see my awake girl who should still be passed out after hitting her head. _Hmmm I like her already, she's tough._ Smirking to myself, well that was until I saw the murderous expression on my bosses face.

"Oh Shit" I heard Micheal mutter.

MPOV (Micheal)

"Umm hey boss" I say causally. She looks at me coldly.

"Yeah hey boss" Slatter tries to look innocent.

"I gave you both one simple instruction can you remember what that would be?" She say's calmly, too calmly. _Oh shit she's beyond pissed..._

"Umm look after the girl and don't let her out of our sight" I say quietly, finding my shoes really interesting all of a sudden.

"That's right, but guess what... YOU DIDN'T" she all but yelled at us. I was about to reply, but the girl bet me to it.

"Excuse me but WHO the hell are you people, what do you want with me, what about my parent's... Oh god you're going to eat aren't you" She rushes out. I couldn't help it really, but I had to laugh.

"Shut up Slatter" Boss yells at me...again. She then turns to the girl "Why don't we sit down" moving to a single chair, while the girl moves to the other, Micheal and I stay standing.

"First of all this is Micheal" she said pointing to my partner in crime "Slatter" pointing to me, I gave her a soft smile. "What we want is to protect you and no we're not going to eat you." She said softly.

"Okay but I still don't trust you and I'm Lucy... Why do I need protecting?" Lucy asked in a small voice.

"Well Lucy we have reason to believe that very bad people want to hurt you" Boss replied.

"Why would you care about me, you don't even know me little lone risk your lives for me" Lucy asked sharply.

"Lucy we have our reason and when you're ready you will learn them but until then you will have to be patient okay?"

"Fine but I don't like it... Wait what about my parent's?" She demanded. I could help but look at her with sympathy about the truth she was about to learn.

"Lucy I— we tried to get to them before they did but we too late, Lucy I'm so so sorry but we couldn't save them" She said carefully. Lucy looked at all of us, to tell if she was lying, we weren't but god I wish we were. Tears formed in her eyes letting not letting them fall. _God she's strong_.

"I— Was it quickly... they didn't suffer did they" She asked so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"Yes it was quickly" Micheal replied. Lucy nodded her head

"Can I be alone please" She asked. With a nod from the boss, Micheal and I left, right behind the boss. We were nearly at the door when Lucy spoke one last time.

"Wait... I didn't hear your name... What is it?" She asked looking at the Boss.

"My name is..."

_**Okay First Of all I want to say how sorry I am for not updating, a lot has happened in the last couple of months a close friend of mine was killed in a car crash, getting sick that lead me to hospital and of course school work, So I will be updating again very very soon, once I get over my writer's block but I just want to say thank you for being able to wait. I would also LOVE to use someone idea's on my story or something I love hearing people's Idea's and I really want you guys to have a say.**_

_**Okay Question for this Chapter.**_

_**Who do you think the mystery boss is and why do you think she's helping Lucy.**_

_**Next chapter the Drakes come back! Yay**_


End file.
